I'm Not a Princess Am I?
by RaspberryRipple1
Summary: rating K due to some violence and death. When Scar takes over the Pride Lands, his daughter must find herself amongst this world of lion and hyena working together. Her future can only be decided by herself, but what will she choose to do?


_**Disclaimer: I don't own The Lion King, the film and all related characters belong to Disney. The only character I own in this story is Kibibi.**_

Kibibi was excited. Today was the day her cousin was to be presented to the kingdom. As the son of King Mufasa, Simba was a very important lion. Kibibi slipped out of her father's cave, being careful not to be caught. Her father didn't want to go and see the presentation of Simba, especially since he had now been pushed out of his spot as heir to the kingdom. Simba, 'a mere hairball' as her father called him, was the heir at just a day old. At six months, Kibibi had the age advantage on her little cousin. She snuck her way onto Pride Rock where her uncle Mufasa stood next to her aunt Sarabi. Simba was curled up between his mother's front paws, as the king's baboon friend Rafiki started the ceremony. Kibibi snuck closer to her cousin, excitement making her tail swish. Simba sneezed as Rafiki poured some sand on the cub's forehead. Rafiki picked up the young cub, taking him to the edge of the cliff where he held the cub up for the kingdom to see.

Kibibi ran home excited. She ran into the cave, bumping into her father's leg in her hurry.  
"And where have you been, Kibibi?" her father asked as she got to her feet. _**  
**_"I went to play with Aria." Kibibi lied. She must have been getting good at it, or her father just didn't care, because he nodded at that and went back to trying to catch a mouse. Kibibi watched, although she felt that wasn't yet feeling ready to try caching anything yet there was no harm in watching her father hunt. She found the food her father had left for her in the corner of the cave. She ate quickly, then lay down for a while.

She must have fallen asleep because she was woken by her uncle's voice.  
"Scar, drop him." Her uncle commanded. Her father looked annoyed but dropped the king's advisor, a hornbill named Zazu, whom he'd been in the process of eating. Zazu looked unhappy about the drool on his feathers, and Mufasa walked towards Scar.  
"Why, if it isn't my big brother descending from on high to mingle with the commoners." Her father said, sarcasm evident in his voice.  
"Sarabi and I didn't see you at the presentation of Simba." Her uncle glared at her father, not at all happy about this.  
"That was today? I feel simply awful!" her father replied, as he scratched his claws down a rock in the cave. Kibibi flinched at the noise, and she noticed Zazu do the same. "Must have slipped my mind."  
"Slippery as your mind is, as the kings brother you should have been first in line." Zazu scolded.  
"I was first in line until the little hairball was born." Scar glared at the bird, snapping his teeth as a reminder that he could still eat him.  
"That hairball is my son and your future king." Mufasa reprimanded his younger brother.  
"I shall practise my curtsy." Scar replied sarcastically, walking away. Kibibi scampered to keep up with him. A roar from her uncle made her hide behind her father's legs as Mufasa ran in front of her father.  
"Are you challenging me?" Mufasa growled.  
"Temper, temper. I wouldn't dream of challenging you." Her father walked away from the conversation, and Kibibi watched her uncle and Zazu leave the cave.

A few months passed. Kibibi left her father's cave for her first hunt. She was nervous, especially s she knew that her father would be disappointed if she failed. Her brown fur bristled as she walked, green eyes scanning the savannah for a weak wildebeest. She finally picked out a baby that had moved too far away from its mother, and crept quietly towards it. Before she could catch the wildebeest, the herd began to move. She saw a group of three hyenas chasing the wildebeest. She growled at the hyenas, then saw her father stood on a rock. Her uncle Mufasa was running down the cliff towards the wildebeest herd but her father was just standing there. Kibibi saw her cousin Simba trapped on a tree at the bottom of the gorge, with wildebeest running below him. She couldn't believe this was happening. If Simba fell, that would be the end of the prince. The branch snapped. Simba flew through the air, and his father caught him in his mouth. He managed to get Simba to safety but was trampled by the wildebeest. Kibibi watched in horror. Her uncle managed to jump up and cling to a rock with his claws. Her father pushed Mufasa off the rock, and she heard Simba screaming. Her own scream mixed with his. Her father murdered her uncle!

Kibibi stood with the other lionesses. Her father was making a speech about how brave her uncle was, but all that went through Kibibi's mind was that her father was a murderer, her father was evil.  
"Mufasa's death is a terrible tragedy." Her father was saying. "But to lose Simba, who had barely begun to live… For me, it is a deep and personal loss. It is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne. But out of the ashes of this tragedy we shall rise to greet the dawning of a new era in which lion and hyena come together in a great and glorious future."

The hyenas all swarmed around the pride, at least a hundred of them. Kibibi was scared. Her father became the king of Pride Rock. Kibibi retreated to the royal den that would now be her home, and silently cried for the uncle and cousin she had lost. She just hoped that her father's reign would not bring destruction to the pride. An era of lions and hyenas working together? Impossible.


End file.
